Choosing Day
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Finally, it was Choosing Day. Juliet watches as the children of people she's shot pick their dragons. Mentions of Hijack, lots of OCs


**So, a little something to kinda go off of The Greatest Gift of all. I just had gotten this really cool idea so I had to write it out. I think it kinda started to suck by the end, but what can ya do. I hope you guys enjoy, and are ready for lots of updates! Summer vacation starts in four days! **

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians. However Juliet, Rhett And The Other Children Are Mine (that sounds so creepy)**

**Choosing Day**

This island of Berk was always beautiful. Juliet had decided that many, many, many years ago, when she visited for the first time. That was long before the beginning of circuit era. It glistened just as it did back then. The terrain had changed little, a small village being the only change when it was settled sometime in the eighth century. Dragons had always inhabited the island, she'd read back as far back as there were records of the small jewel. Those flying lizards were always mentioned.

Today's focus was the dragons. Because, it was the first official day of dragon taming classes. That meant that the youth of Berk were Choosing their dragons. Since two months prior, she'd been told repeatedly that she _absolutely had _to come watch.

Juliet landed right outside the training arena. She knew that the event, which drew the whole village together, was far too grand to be held inside. They were forced to hold it outside, in the field that spread out far behind the big building. There was the perfect place, because then, the dragons did not become claustrophobic.

_Those dragons… _One visit, the Vikings were fighting them with all they had, and the next? People had _tamed _the damn things and were _riding _them around! Juliet had been absolutely shell shocked! She paid Mother Nature many visits after that, having her mind checked over and over.

"Juliet!" A child called out as she joined the crowd in the field. They stood in front of a rock where the chief of the village would soon stand to commence the ceremony. Behind that was a ground of dragons, all different shapes and sizes. They, too, knew that something big was going on, and that they were a very important part of it. So many different species were rounded together, being herded by a single Night Fury. The dragon's red prosthetic tail stood out against the shiny black of his scales. Left to the dragons was a ground of children, the youngest being no younger than thirteen years. The boy who had called to her was waving franticly, a wide smile revealing his perfect teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. His auburn hair was messy and wind-blown, much like a man who was standing not far away. Both shared similar eyes as well, that glimmered blue like the shadows in snow during the evening.

"Good day, Rhett!" She called, waving back just as enthusiastically. He had grown well since he was "born" as she liked to call it. His facial structure was similar to his father, the infamous Jack Frost. The chiselled features that would best suit a twenty-year-old man had found their way onto the boy of only thirteen-and-a-half. However, there were prominent parts that did not come from the Winter Sprite. A larger, rounded nose, for example, or the freckles that dusted his whole body. The way his hair often _did not _do as it was told, was another trait he had picked up elsewhere.

A man of eighteen years stepped upon the rock, sending a blanket of silence over the crowd. Like the boy, his nose rose off his face that was _covered _in freckles, in a rounded fashion. His hair flipped out awkwardly, showing he had given up on it long, long ago. He smiled goofily, another thing the boy could relate too. Yes, this man was most defiantly his father as well, the great chief Hiccup the Strong Hearted. How a boy could possibly have two fathers is a story that consists of faith, love, and just a little bit of Guardian magic.

However, that is not the topic being discussed. No, not at all. That is another story, for another day.

"Hey there guys!" He spoke with a voice far higher than what would be expected for a Viking; then again, he hardly qualified in that area. He was very, very small, hardly even reaching 5"8. Now, that height would be normal anywhere else in the world. However, on Berk, even the woman were often six feet of higher, and at least two hundred pounds of pure muscle. "I'm pretty sure everyone's here, so we can get things started. You know how it is. We'll bring the kids up oldest to youngest, and start the Choosing."

Juliet smiled and bumped through the crowd to get up front. It was a rather easy task, considering that in this village, Mystics held rank over mortals and were treated like Gods.

"We'll start with Mud." A short and stout young man walked over to Hiccup. He nodded and grunted in greeting. From the crowd, a similar looking man cheered, along with a woman. Juliet knew them as Snoutlout and Harleen, a couple she'd shot long ago. Snoutlout was on a mission visiting England when they came across a village. Harleen had been there, working away in the fields. At first, the two bickered, because Snoutlout believed she was planting her crops wrong. This led to an arm wrestle, which Harleen surprisingly won. And that was when they fell in love. A few years later, after Harleen had settled in with Snoutlout on Berk, she gave birth to Mud, who got his name from his murky eyes and deep hair, something he'd possessed from his beloved mother.

There she went again. Juliet shook her head. She really had to stop letting her mind wander like it did. Really. If Grace had been there, the Anglet would notice each time she trailed off inside her mind, and would make sure to keep her focused.

Mud had already been handed the bag, which held a certain blend of both herbs. Those herbs warded off dragons, except for one. The dragon that became attracted to you when you held the herbs was your Chosen dragon. Fishlegs had learned that when the herbs mixed with your personal scent, they created a new one. He didn't understand the way the dragon's soul because bonded when it smelt the herbs with a human's scent, but Juliet had also learned that Fishlegs _did not _understand her spirit talk _at all_.

The boy began walking into the group of dragons. Before long, they all avoided him, trying to get as far away as possible. All except one.

A single Marsh Tiger was left, walked cautiously towards the boy. Its purple stripes shimmered in the light, and in some places mud had caked to his scales. He blinked, sniffed the air, and then sped up his walking.

They stood facing each other now, only an arms-length apart. As he had been taught many times before, Mud put his hand out slowly, waiting for the dragon to approach him, not the other way around. Thank all the Gods he took after his mother in that aspect. The moment his hand made contact with the dragon's snout, the crowd cheered. The first dragon had been Chosen.

Mud and his dragon walked away, escorted to the far side by Astrid and Stormfly. From her place in the crowd, Juliet heard Mud talking excitedly to the woman about how he and "Geyser" were going to be the greatest. Juliet laughed. She was very happy he took after Harleen.

Next, Hiccup called up Pansy. She was a big girl with eyes that twinkled the same colour as her father, Fishlegs'. He and his wife watched happily, and no doubt they had a huge feast waiting at home for their oldest daughter and her new dragon.

Fishlegs' and his wife, Juniper, didn't have that interesting of a story, not like some other couples. No, Juniper had simply accompanied her father on a trip to go see the Hairy Hooligans, and that was it. She saw Fishlegs reading a botany book; Fishlegs saw her caring for some plants that had fallen sick on the island. It was like a match made in heaven (which Juliet knew it actually was).

Pansy was given the herbs, and walked into the dragons just as Mud had done before. She, unlike the boy, walked with confidence, staring each of the beasts in the eye. The Sabre-Toothed Driver Dragon bounded towards Pansy, attacking her with as much love as the large animal could muster without accidently impaling her with one of his teeth.

"Thonolan, Theo, you two are up!" Hiccup welcomed the blonde haired, green eyed twins that came up next. They looked exactly like their mother, Ruffnut, with green eyes of their late father, Gorflen. Both boys were handed their herbs, and were sent into the dragons.

The way Ruffnut and Gorflen were shot made Juliet each time she brought up the memory. Gorflen had been a gangly young man, with the tendency to not pay any attention to any of his flailing limbs. He fell off his boat after tripping of ropes, and was saved by Ruffnut. The two made it to shore, and for the first time, got to look at each other. That was when she released the arrows. Ruffnut fell immediately, and for the next three months, she worshipped Gorflen as if he were her God. Not until the girl had shown that she could, in fact, prove to be able to take him in a wrestling match. Sadly, a year after the twins were born, Gorflen went out flying, just before a storm. He and his Changwing were hit by lightning, and drowned.

When Juliet looked up next, the twins had found their Chosen dragons. Thonolan was already trying to train his Grapple Grounder, and Theo was talking to his Raptortongue. There was a common knowledge amongst the people of the village now that those were the two dragons to look out for when being fearful of pranks.

Finally, the moment Juliet had been waiting for. Rhett bounded up to his father when his name was called. His smile was wide, excited, and oh, how it made Juliet's heart swell with pride. She loved that boy as if he was her own family. Then again, he was as close to family as she could come.

Hiccup placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good luck, son," He said, handing over the herbs. With a skip in his ever joyful step, Rhett entered the dragons' group.

For a few dreadful minutes, all of the dragons stayed far, far away. Fear flashed in Rhett's eyes. What if he didn't _have _a Chosen dragon? What if he was meant to never have a dragon? What if, what if, what if? All those thoughts and more rushed through Rhett's mind, over and over again. He was too preoccupied with worrying to notice the Night-Fury-like dragon that crawled out of the crowd. It studied the boy for a second before coming closer, and closer, still out of sight. Rhett was looking in the opposite direction, scanning the dragons for one that wouldn't be afraid of him. It wasn't until he whipped around did he notice the Toxic Nightshade that was currently braving the day light just the get close to him.

Relief washed through Rhett, his parents, and Juliet. Though it was a hard breed to train, the way she nuzzled into Rhett's hand, then eventually his neck and face, convinced him that she was worth it. The boy giggled, leading her away towards the other children.

There were two children left, both blonde girls. Orchid was next, her hair in a braid similar to her mother, Astrid's. She also hand eyes of similar colour, though speckled amongst the sky blue as a golden orange, which she inherited from her father's hazel eyes. She was the daughter of the greatest ship captain and Berk's bravest warrior. Her steps were as sure as her lineage. Her confident smile only broke when Hiccup handed her the herbs. Then, it rose to a full grin.

Astrid and Eric met when Eric's tribe had come to trade with Berk. He was leading the boats, of course, and had been the first the step down. Though Juliet shot them then, it took a year and many more trips for the two to fall in love.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Orchid said the pink and orange Deadly Natter that approached her. Yeah, Juliet should have seen that one coming. Orchid was just like her mother in more ways that appearance.

"Oh my Gods, she's next, she's next." Beside her, Juliet saw a man being comforted by his wife. His hands were on his knees and there was panic tightening his muscles. Tuffnut was having an anxiety attack, and Lucia, his wife, was attempting to keep him calm. The poor man…

The story of Tuffnut and Lucia was Juliet's favourite. The girl had come to Berk with her family, begging for medical attention. She was dying of some unknown disease, and had not much time left. Despite it all, Tuffnut and Lucia fell in love. He didn't leave her side once for two months, until they were finally able to cure the poor girl. By then, her cheeks were hallow and her red hair matted and dirty. She looked like death, but Tuffnut didn't care. He nursed Lucia back to health, spending even more time together. Once she was better, they were married, and began planning out their perfect family. It was going to be wonderful. They were going to have five children, all exactly like Lucia, because Tuffnut saw her as perfect.

They tried, and tried, and tried for children. When they went a year and a half with no results though, they knew something was wrong. When Gothi was asked, she told them how the illness that almost took Lucia's life, had indeed taken something very important to her after all. It had taken her ability to reproduce.

That was the first time Tuffnut cried as hard as he did. No, he didn't cry because his dreams were ruined. He couldn't care less. He cried because of how Lucia took the news. She shut out the world, and hardly got out of bed. She never ate, she never slept, and she just sat there, staring at the ceiling with unshed tears in her brown eyes. Tuffnut did all in his power to snap her out of it, but nothing worked.

He asked Hiccup and Jack for assistance, and with their help, Lucia was finally back in reality. Tuffnut convinced her that they didn't need kids to be happy. All they needed was each other.

It was years after the incident when Lucia began to throw up every morning. They only began to worry when she missed her monthly blood. Their fear was that the illness was back. They were very, very wrong.

Lucia was pregnant. Despite everything, she somehow was now carrying their child, their precious little miracle.

"Gemma," Hiccup greeted the strawberry blonde as she waved. Tuffnut was muttering about his "princess was going to get hurt, she was going to get hurt".

Gemma ran as fast as she could into the dragons, whooping with excitement. She never was one to be scared, of anything really. No, if anything, she was the definition of fearless, and often joined her cousins in their adventures and pranks. Though she wasn't the sharpest axe in the shed, she was small and very good at sneaking around.

A Monstrous Nightmare snapped its jaws at Gemma, though not in a way that would be interpreted as trying to harm her. Still, a panicked squeal escaped Tuffnut's mouth, and Lucia had to hold him back from running out to grab Gemma away. While that went on, Gemma had managed to bang the dragon's head on the ground, something she'd seen Snoutlout do many times with Hookfang.

That was it. The last dragon had been Chosen. The crowd dispersed and the parents went to go congratulate their children. But not Juliet, no. She readied her bow with two arrows, pointing them at two small children running amongst the legs of adults. Three, two, one.

Juliet shot, hitting them in the hearts. Perfect, as always. Her eyes met with the boy's, who was now walking towards her with his dragon padding along behind.

"Do you ever stop working?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Do people ever stop falling in love?"

"Touché." They laughed. Rhett then introduced her to his new friend. He'd been waiting for this as soon as he laid eyes on the beautiful, majestic creature. "This is Hel, she's my dragon and I'm her human."

"Never would have guessed." Juliet curtsied. "Good day, Hel. I am Juliet, Guardian of Love." The dragon looked at her with humour in her red eyes. She smiled toothily, and then gave Juliet's hand a nudge.

"We're going to be best friends."

"I know, I can feel it already."

**There ya are! I'm going through requests and trying to fill them. I'm hoping to finish Instrumental soon so I can receive more **** 'Til next time!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
